Over the years, crib related safety issues have become a paramount concern due to crib users being injured or killed after becoming lodged between the rails. In order to mitigate these safety concerns, several innovations have been developed.
One such innovation is a crib liner. Typically, the crib liner is constructed of a fabric material that extends along the inner periphery of the side and end walls of a crib thereby preventing the crib user from impacting the rails or becoming lodged between the rails. However, in many cases, crib liners do not have adequate structural support. As a result, the crib liner often sags or falls in the crib and does not fully cover the crib walls, which increases the risk that an infant may lodge their appendages between the crib rails.
These concerns have been addressed through a variety of improvements to crib liners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,368 discloses a crib liner constructed of mesh panel sections. However, this crib liner only provides vertical supports at its corners. Therefore, a need exists for a more versatile crib liner that greatly reduces the risk of infant injury while also having adequate structural support.